Withhold
by CigarsOnIce
Summary: One-shot. Callie picks sides and unknowingly gets caught in crossfire, but can she survive the punishment meted out? Warning: Callie G!P
Stop.

Stop watching. Stop ogling. Stop salivating. Stop thinking. Stop thinking about stopping and actually stop the damn thinking! _Grrr._

She's brushing her teeth. Right. That's the unsexiest thing I can think of. But as I watch her lavender toothbrush disappearing and reappearing from the depths of her mouth, as the toothpaste dribbles down her chin, I can only think of what she did to me two weeks ago. And did every day ever since. Well, except for the last four days.

* * *

 _"_ _Callie, I-I wanted to ask you something. I mean, I wanted to do something and I wanted to know if it's okay with you" she says anxiously as we lay there cuddling on our bed, having called it an early night. She's usually never this fidgety, and she used my regular name, so I wonder what's got her so shaken up. "Yeah, honey, what do you want to do?" I ask, soothingly running my hand across her back. She eyes me for a moment, then quickly mutters "Wannagodown" and buries her face in my neck, before adding "Is that okay?" I'm confused, so I ask "Go down? Where to, Arizona?" I ask, cupping her face, urging her to make eye contact. Her lips curl at the edges, and she very quietly says "On you. I wanna go down on you. If that's okay?" she eyes me shyly, watching my reaction. But me, I'm blank, because I'm busy bursting firecrackers and popping champagne in my head. These words, I've dreamt of them ever since I started dating her. I knew she'd never been with someone who has a penis before, so her having sex with me was already more than I could ask for. So I never expected her to say this, even though these words are a recurring theme in every wet dream I have these days. So when I hear them, I'm too busy celebrating mentally to notice that her expression has changed from anticipation to dejection, and then I hear her say "It-it's okay if you don't want me to. I know I'll be crap, I've never done that and you don't want me to. I-I get it. Its fine, I-forget I asked." My eyes widen in shock and I quickly clear the air, "No no no Arizona, please don't take it back! I wasn't just expecting you to! I-I'd love that, it's just that I never thought you'd want to, so I was just a little shocked. I want that, God, I want that soo much! B-but if you don't want to, anymore, that's fine. But I'd love it, 'coz you're amazing. But I don't want you to feel pressurized, so I don't expect anything. You're amazing, and I can't ever not want you, okay?"_

 _She looks at me for a moment and then says, "So you'd let me? Go down on you? I-I'm not-I've never done that, so if you don't like it, will you tell me? I don't want to hurt you if I do something wrong… All this, it's just so new to me, I don't wanna mess up with you!" She looks scared, but damn she looks adorable! I put my hand under her chin and tilt her face before giving her a light peck on her lips. "I'll tell you if something happens, but you don't have to worry 'coz nothing will happen, alright? But you'll tell me and we'll stop if you start feeling uneasy or don't want to do it, can you do that, sweetie?" I ask and she nods. Then, shedding all inhibitions, she pounces onto me and kisses me fiercely. Yeah, I think, my girl's back._

 _She straddles me, her hands roaming all over me, as mine are buried in her mass of blonde curls. God, they're so soft, I think, as I feel her hands inching towards my boxers. I try to sit up, but she pushes me back, so I lie back, and let her take the lead. She shifts down until she's facing the bulge in my pants, and looks up for a moment, as if asking permission. I nod, and lift my hips for her. As soon as she pulls my boxers down, my erection springs up in her face. Yeah, her words alone got me so worked up, she didn't even have to lay a finger on me and I was already that hard._

 _I kick the shorts away and spread my legs a bit, making room for her between them. She kneels between them, and curls her fingers around my cock. The anticipation is killing me! I've never been so excited for a blowjob, ever. Sure, they're really hot, and being in a woman's mouth is one of the best feelings in the world, but if that woman is Arizona? I don't think it gets any better than this._

 _She's out of her usual predatory element that she has in bed, and it shows on her face. Her touch is both uncertain and exploratory. So I decide to give her a li'l push. "I've thought of this ever since I kissed you for the first time, Arizona. Your mouth is fucking glorious. All you have to do is kiss me, and I get so hard for you. Only you. Ever since I felt your tongue against mine, I've had no doubt about your skills, so I have no doubt that this, right here, is going to be my favourite blowjob ever. Because You. Are. Awesome. You-ah fuccck!" She doesn't even let me finish, but who am I to complain when Arizona Robbins takes me in her mouth. I look down, and it's back. Her predatory gaze. And I'm dead. So dead._

 _Her grip tightens around me, and she starts moving her hand, pumping up and down with such precision that I wonder if this really is her first time. Because this feels wonderful. Her eyes never leave mine, and watching her baby blues morph into darker shades with every passing moment makes me harder. Her blonde head bobs down there as she takes me deeper into her mouth and I know I'm not going to last much longer. Because judging by what she's doing to me, I'm surprised I'm even alive._

 _I try hard to hold it in, but the deeper she takes me, the harder I find it to not let go. My hips are bucking and I'm thrusting into her mouth as I try to get a hold on my breathing. But then she decides to use her tongue, and I'm quickly losing control. I need to do something before I lose it, and I need to do it fast._

 _I try to sit up, but my spine is jelly and my body feels too weak to support itself, so I push myself up on my elbows. "Arizona", I breathe, but she seems unfazed and doesn't look up from her ministrations and continues to lick up and down my length. "I-I can't hold up, if y-you don't stop, I c-can't" I sigh, as she takes a moment to look up, but her hand doesn't stop. "Then don't hold it in, Calliope. I want to taste you, too. So come in my mouth, baby, come hard in my mouth"_

 _And that's all the encouragement I need as ripples of pleasure shoot through my entire body as she sucks hard on me, milking out every last drop of my arousal. I feel boneless; it feels like she sucked the energy right out of me. I just lay there, eyes wide open, lungs feeling useless, my lips stretched into the widest smile as I experienced the aftermath of the best blowjob I've ever received. Had I died that moment, I'd die as the most contented person ever._

 _"_ _Are you-are you okay? Calliope? Did I do something wrong?" I hear her say, and quickly snap out before she can worry herself more. "Mmm if this was wrong, I'd like to be wronged every day, Arizona." I say, my grin refusing to be wiped out. I hear her sigh in relief, and she curls up next to me, burying her face in my shoulder. "So you liked it? I wasn't bad? I don't suck at this?" she asks with trepidation, and I say, "Oh, you suck, baby, and you suck_ _ **so**_ _well. I can never get enough of this, so I hope this wasn't a onetime thing. Now, let me show you how well you suck" as I pushed her down flat on her back and attacked her neck with my mouth, intent on showing her how incredible she was._

* * *

But now, I watch her brush her teeth and curse myself for the umpteenth time in the last few hours, because that thing bobbing in her mouth? That could be me. I huff in desperation, my head in my hands as I tear my gaze away and look down. Uh oh. The front of my boxers is straining, my junk threatening to tear out of it if not relieved soon. I groan, already tired of all the pent-up sexual frustration and there seems to be no way out of it.

It's been five days since Arizona started withholding sex. And when she had threatened to do so, I smirked, knowing neither of us has ever survived that threat for more than 24 hours. But now, she's doing great. And me, well, it seems like I have a permanent erection or something. Yeah, I'm fucked. Oops, I mean I wish I was.

And the worst part is, she isn't even trying to provoke me. She isn't dressing sexy, she isn't accidentally brushing up against me, and she's just acting very civil and domestic. Which is _not_ how we play this game. So to say I'm getting a li'l worried about my sex life won't be wrong. Oh, and the best thing- she won't tell me why she's doing this.

Okay, well, that's partially my fault. She wanted to, but I brushed her off, telling her to get it together. Had I known I were to face such _grave_ consequences, I'd never have done that. I thought it was just another petty catfight between her and Sloan. Something like 'he was staring at my boobs in the OR' or whatever. And I was stupid to tell her that by now she should have gotten over whatever Mark had done this time, and she very angrily threw a "You're going to side with _him_ , Calliope? Without even wanting to know what happened? Fine. Then until he apologises, _you_ are not getting any sex." and stormed off.

When I came home that night, hoping all was forgiven and forgotten, I saw her dressed in her most unflattering clothes, already asleep at the edge of the bed on her side, which clearly meant 'No way you're touching me tonight. Try again later.' So I sighed and went off to sleep, very confident that we were going to make up for the night with morning sex the next day.

But when I woke up next morning to find an empty bed and a locked bathroom door, I realized two things. One, she was very upset and I probably was wrong about yesterday. Two, shit just got real. Very real.

So I decided to go the other way and ask her what it was, do the necessary and get my orgasm ship sailing. But she very politely distanced herself and told me that because I didn't want to hear when she wanted to tell me, she decided she didn't want to tell me anymore, and if I had any interest in getting into her pants ever again, she reminded me that I knew what to do.

So I did. It was a slow day anyway, so I went to Sloan and told him to apologise to my girl so that I could have my orgasm, or at least tell me what happened so that I could calm her down. But the pigheaded brat he is, he told me that my girlfriend needs to 'chill' and walked away. I kept asking both of them for the next three days, but neither seemed to budge. So today, I was determined and had to catch him and then I dragged him into an on-call room, pulled at his ear and threatened to cut his balls off if he didn't tell me. So he did.

"Me and blondie were working on that kid, and it was getting very quiet so I just happened to ask her how she got so good at sucking the popsicle, ya know, and she glared at me incredulously. So I just told her that I know how much she enjoyed it and that she cannot deny that. She looked daggers at me, so I asked her 'what?' but she kept quiet and finished her thing ASAP and out in the scrub room she punched me in the guts! Your chick hits bad, Cal, and she screamed at me asking me a lot of questions she didn't let me answer, and then stomped away calling me a moron. She just needs to chill, she always knew we're best friends right? That we discussed our sex lives? Why does she have to freak out like this when she clearly knows that I know?"

My idiot of a best friend decided to discuss our sex life with her. She's a private person, of course she freaked out. But five days? Isn't that cruel? So I decided to talk it out.

I catch her entering the attendings' lounge and hope she's alone. Some luck was on my side, so I close the door behind me and kneel in front of her as she sat on the couch. "Hey, I know you are a private person, and I'm sorry he decided to ask you that in the OR, but you know right? I do discuss stuff with him, I'm sorry but I've been doing that but I'll make sure he won't ask you anything ever again, okay? I'm sorry he's such a moron, I should have told him you don't like discussing it, okay?" I ask, my hand on her knee. This is the closest I've been to her in _days._ And I'm more than determined on putting an end to my dry spell. So if I have to grovel on behalf of my idiot of a friend, I will.

"You still don't get it, do you? Do you realize what he said? Did you hear the newest rumour doing rounds in here? Maybe then you'll get it. You're just as ignorant, aren't you?" she says, swatting my hand away and facing away from me. "What rumour, baby?" I try, and she looks ready to burst. So I let her.

"Well after hearing him out, first the nurses, and by now the whole hospital thinks I'm sleeping with Mark Sloan. That I'm cheating on you. That I'm not as much of a lesbian as I claim to be. And why won't they, after all he was all praise to my 'popsicle eating skills'. Whatever that meant" she angrily snorts, and I look apologetically at her. She's right, but then I ask her, "So why were you quiet? You could have shut him up, or at least clarified that-" she cuts me off mid-sentence, apparently furious at me as she asked, "Really? What do I tell them? 'Oh, guys? You know Dr. Torres, my girlfriend, yeah she's a chick with a dick, so what he's talking about isn't his popsicle but hers'? Is that what you wanted, Calliope?" she hissed at me, and all I could manage was a dumb "Oh". Pathetic, Torres.

She started to walk away when I regain my senses and I catch her by her wrist and pull her back. "I'm sorry. God, I'm so so sorry, Arizona, you had to throw yourself under the bus. I didn't think of it that way! Damnit, he's so dumb! How could he say that!" I exclaim, as she gives me an unimpressed look and says "Exactly! And imagine how hurt I was when you decided that I'm freaking out about nothing!" "I'm so sorry babe, I really am, and I should have listened to you. But now that I admit to it, will you please let me touch you? I haven't kissed you in five days, Arizona, and its killing me, please? Can I kiss you, sweetie?" I plead, desperate for feeling her lips on mine. For feeling something, anything at all! But she gives me an apologetic look and says, "no, Calliope, I'm not having sex with you unless Sloan, not you, _Sloan_ apologises to me. I'm in my office all day if he wants find me. So, good luck with that!" I watch her walk out and growl in frustration at the mess that man has made in my life. So I stalk out of the room, on a mission to hunt Sloan down, kick his ass, make him plead in front of my girlfriend and then have my way with her. Enough time wasted already.

"Have you seen Dr. Sloan?" I ask the nurse at the station, and she says "Oh he's in OR 3, he has a rhinoplasty and breast augmentation on a very famous celeb, it'll be long. The gallery's crowded, she has a huge following here it seems" and I cannot believe my luck, or rather my sheer lack of it. But I've been waiting way too long for this, and now I cannot. My needs are blurring my rational thoughts, and I cannot wait any longer. Not anymore.

I reach the peds wing just in time to see my girl walk out of her office. Hope it's not an ER page or surgery, I think as I up my pace to catch up with her as I notice her turning around the corner and slipping into the attendings' lounge again. Well, if not her office, then here, I decide as I enter the lounge. I see her sitting on the couch, her gaze fixed on the floor; one hand massaging her neck as the other held her travel mug. Mmm, she wants to relax? I'll make sure she will.

I take her coffee away and place it on an irrelevant nearby surface, and before she can refuse I cup her face and kiss her square on the lips. It's passionate and hungry and she doesn't kiss me back for a good two minutes or so and I wonder if she's that unaffected by me, because to me, she's nothing short of irresistible. But my doubts are quickly quelled when she wears down the initial shock and tangles her fingers in my hair, pulling my face against her with fierce need as she thrust her tongue into my mouth. I moan involuntarily; it's been so long since I felt her against me, my body's missed hers. Even on a regular day, she's no less than a dream, but right now, she's a fucking Goddess.

As she breaks away, I realize that I'm too worked up to even think of breathing. I swiftly trace my tongue along her jawline, go down nipping at her collar bone as my hands reach the hem of her scrub top. She needs no coaxing, as she lifts her hands above her head in a familiar ease. As soon as I get rid of it, I go back to kissing her as my hand hurriedly going around her back to unclasp her bra and discard it too. She, in turn, palms my breasts through the clothes and _damn_ it feels so good to have her hands on me! But I need more. A lot lot more.

I break away for a moment, standing up straight to get rid of my scrub top and bra as she sits there in all her topless glory, fumbling with the ties of my scrub pants. As my top comes off, she pulls my pants and tight work boxers off, and I push her down until her back hits the couch and I can have her under me. Just like I want.

But she has other plans and instead pushes me until my back rests against the opposite armrest of the couch and she climbs up over me, one hand on my shoulder as her other worries the knot of her own pants. I'm quick to lend a hand and get her out of it as fast as humanly possible. Her hand drops down and her palm rubs my swollen cock against my abs. "I didn't hear you lock the door, Calliope, what if someone sees us?" she asks, but makes no move to go lock the door or anything. She's just as blinded to everything else as I am, I realize. Guess I wasn't the only one who suffered.

"Five days, Arizona, and I didn't even get to kiss you. You seemed so unfazed by it and I was going crazy without feeling you so close to me. Don't ever do this again, ever!" I say as my fingers cup her sex. She's so warm and welcoming; I feel my dick twitch against her palm. I part her lips and slide two fingers across her slit as she hisses in my ears. Holy horses, she's drenched. I can feel her dripping onto my fingers and I unconsciously take her bud between my fingers and tug at it. "FUCK!" she mouths before swatting my hand away and fixing me an angry glare.

"You think I was unaffected, Calliope? You walked all around the house with a hard on and all I could do was try not to throw you against the wall and suck you right there! I-I didn't want to do this, but you hurt me when you sided with Sloan without even knowing what was up, so I held on to it. But now, I can't go much longer, Calliope, so fuck me already!"

I grab her hips and pull her against me as her core lines up with my already leaky cock. She lowers herself in one swift plunge, taking me up to the hilt and grinding her center against my hips. "So tight, baby, you're so tight" I whisper as I nibble onto her earlobe, our bodies moving in perfect sync. One hand busies itself worrying her nipples; rolling, pinching, tugging at them as the other rounds her slim waist to keep her in place. "You're so huge, Calliope, you fill me up so good, mhmmm" she mutters, and I thrust harder. Faster. She starts rocking her hips against mine, and it doesn't take long to feel her walls clench around my cock as she sucks me deeper into herself and crashes down with an ecstatic scream. As she comes down from her high, I slow my movements and watch the gorgeous woman in my arms, her forehead leaning against mine as I wait for her to open her beautiful blue eyes.

After a few moments she gazes deep into my eyes, and leans in for a kiss as I feel her grinding against my cock, which was still buried deep inside her. "Wha-oh Jesus, Arizona! I-I can't, I might c-come" I stammer, as she shoots me an amused smirk and says "Well don't you think that's what I want?" and rocks her hips in a quicker rhythm as I am quickly nearing the edge. "N-No condom" I manage, as I desperately try to reduce the delicious friction she's creating. "Mmm I've waited too long for this, Calliope, I don't care, just let go. Come inside me, baby" she says, as I feel her breathing become erratic. Guess I'm not the only one at the edge.

I tighten my grip at her hips and thrust in with renewed vigour, and within a couple of thrusts we both release at the same time. I come inside her, filling her hot pussy with all I have. She collapses on me, and we both just lie there as a mass of tangled limbs until we catch our breaths and recover from our partial insanities, and quickly dress up before someone can catch us here.

I finish dressing and as I look up at her, trying to hook her bra behind her back, I walk up and hook it up for her, and place an open-mouthed kiss on her nape. "Can't get enough of you, baby, you have to make up for five days" I say as she turns around and kisses me again. "Hmm, how about we make use of my very comfy office and take care of it now, unless you have something better to do, Dr. Torres?" she playfully asks, and I capture her bottom lip between mine and suck on it before replying "Oh trust me, I've never _done_ or will ever _do_ anything better than you, baby" and let her lead me into her office.

Five hours, and three orgasms on the desk, against the wall, and in her chair later, we're both spent and decide to call it a day here and move our 'catching up' to my apartment. "Calliope? I still need an apology though" she says before she moves towards the shower room, away from her locker.

Right, apology. She deserves it, and I step out to find Sloan and drag him out on his ass to my girl and make him do it. But he finds me before I do and asks, "Caught me giving that hot chick a new nose and some good boobs?" with his patent cheeky grin. But I'm having none of that crap so I grab him by the collar and say "Listen I managed it this time, but you are going to apologise to my girlfriend for running your dirty mouth without thinking, or else, I'll make sure you're never getting lucky ever again. Are we clear?"

"Jeez, Cal, somebody sure needs to get laid," he says, but I yank him closer and hiss, "Are. We. Clear?" to which he mutters a meek "Yes ma'am, I will" and frees his shirt from my grip. I give him a last glare before walking away.

"So you did get laid huh?" he calls from behind as I give him the finger and go back to my blonde.

"Where did you disappear to, huh?" she asks as she meets me near the hospital entrance. "Nothing. Just told Mark he'll lose his balls if he dare messes with you again."

"Today was hot. Remind me to withhold sex whenever I want to be taken like that again" she muses.

"Sure" I mutter sarcastically.

 _Again? My ass_ , I think. The next time she tries a stunt like that, I'm going to take her right there on the first night itself. The only thing she'll be trying to withhold, will be her release.

 **A/N: There, a longer story for the reviewer who had a complaint. Hope it lived up to your expectations. Let me know, please!**


End file.
